A la fuga
by PKMNfanSakura
Summary: Sí, Nick Wilde, un depredador, atacó a una presa, pero lo hizo para salvar a su mejor amiga, Judy Hopps. Tras ser encarcelado, ella decide tomar cartas en el asunto y le libera, aunque eso les convierta oficialmente en fugitivos y les impida volver a la civilización hasta que demuestren que los depredadores no son tan malos como les han hecho creer (verdadero summary dentro).
1. Chapter 1

_**(Verdadero summary: Zootrópolis, una ciudad idílica. Bueno, si eres una presa, si eres un depredador te verás forzado a llevar un collar que te dará una descarga eléctrica cada vez que te vuelvas un poco agresivo. Este hecho no le agrada nada a Judy Hopps, que intenta no darle mucha importancia al tema, hasta que un día su amigo, Nick Wilde, es arrestado tras atacar a una presa para salvarla. Enfurecida por este acto de injusticia decide ser una buena policía y liberarle, aunque eso les obligue a escapar y a esconderse de la civilización hasta que demuestren que los depredadores no son tan malos como les han hecho creer.)**_

5:29:55

5:29:56

5:29:57

5:29:58

5:29:59

BEEE-

La alarma no pudo acabar de sonar ya que una patita peluda le dio un golpe para silenciarla.

-Ja, que lenta. Estoy despierta desde y cuarto.

Judy Hopps se levantó de la cama de un brinco y rápidamente cogió su uniforme para dirigirse a las duchas de la comunidad. A estas horas no solía haber nadie y casi siempre era la primera, así que se encontró la estancia bastante limpia.

Se duchó y se vistió sin prisas. Cuando subió a su apartamento para dejar el pijama y coger la placa y el móvil eran menos cuarto. Iba bien de tiempo, incluso podría comprarse algo por el camino para desayunar.

Apagó las luces y cerró la puerta. Al salir del bloque los primeros rayos del sol le dieron la bienvenida, y poco a poco pudo apreciar como las luces de los edificios se iban encendiendo. Madrugar tanto tenía su recompensa, podía admirar como Zootrópolis se iba despertando.

-Eh, ¿pero qué te pasa?

-Lo siento tío, no te había visto.

Sus sensibles oídos captaron el inicio de una pequeña discusión tras dar un par de pasos, pero no le dio importancia. A estas horas aún había animales ebrios que empezaban a gritar sin motivo alguno, así que siguió andando.

-Ya claro, lo que tú digas.

-Lo siento, ya te he pedido perdón, ¿qué más quieres que haga?

-Podrías desaparecer de esta calle.

La conversación se estaba volviendo un poco más tensa, así que Judy decidió seguir el sonido, que le llevó ante una gacela y un león. La gacela parecía bastante molesta por algo y el león llevaba una caja tan alta que apenas podía ver. Tal vez le había empujado sin darse cuenta.

El depredador se tensó y miró fijamente a la presa. Judy pudo notar como apretaba fuertemente la caja para intentar controlarse.

-Tengo el mismo derecho que tú a permanecer aquí -dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible.

-¿Ahora tenéis derechos? ¿Desde cuando?

-Cállate y déjame seguir mi camino en paz antes de que lo lamentes.

-¿Eso era una amenaza? Se nota que quieres pelea.

-Solamente quiero llevar esto a mi tienda, no quiero problemas.

-Vamos, sé que quieres. ¿O vas a ir a llorarle a tu mamá?

El león dejó la caja en el suelo y se puso en posición de pelea.

-Tú lo has querido ¡AH! -Antes de que él pudiera dar un paso hacia delante una descarga sacudió todo su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Ruges como un rey pero eres un gatito.

La gacela tiró la caja y desapareció por el callejón riendo malévolamente. Judy salió de las sombras corriendo y se acercó al león, preocupada.

-¿Está bien?

-S-sí -Sus ojos se llenaron de miedo al ver que quien le estaba ayudando era un policía y se apartó de repente-. Y-yo no le he atacado, lo juro. Me provocó y antes de que pudiera hacerle nada el collar me electrocutó. Por favor no me lleve a la cárcel, no he hecho nada malo.

-Tranquilo he visto lo que ha pasado. La mayoría habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar -dijo Judy mientras recogía el contenido de la caja, que resultaban ser unos CDs, y le ayudaba a guardarlos- ¿Tiene que ir al hospital?

-No, desgraciadamente no es la primera vez que me ocurre, ya estoy acostumbrado. Gracias, es usted muy amable -El león se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el callejón, no sin antes susurrar "Ojalá todos los polis fueran como ella".

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Judy sólo pudo ser descrita como gigantesca. Con la cabeza bien alta y orgullosa de sí misma entró en la pastelería que había de camino a la comisaría para comprar algunos donuts y así alegrar a cierto recepcionista fan de Gazelle.

* * *

-Buenos días Ben.

-Buenos días Judy. ¿A qué se debe esa felicidad? -preguntó el guepardo cuando vio a su amiga de tan buen humor.

-Bueno, digamos que he ayudado a un ciudadano, y también da la casualidad de que hoy es miércoles -dijo mientras sacudía la bolsa donde de encontraban los dulces, haciendo que Clawhauser chillase de la emoción.

-¡Judy eres la mejor! Ya nadie se acuerda de los miércoles de donuts.

-Lo sé, pero ellos se lo pierden. Aquí tienes.

-¡De chocolate! Ven con papaíto -Ben le dio un mordisco mientras cerraba los ojos, disfrutando del sabor de su dulce favorito-. Me encantan los donuts. Ups -Volvió a abrir los ojos y se llevó una zarpa al cuello algo molesto-. Se me han metido migas por el collar, como odio que pase esto, pica un montón y no me puedo rascar.

Judy dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño mientras le dirigía una mirada mortal al maldito collar.

-No sé por qué tenéis que llevar esas cosas.

-Te molesta más a tí que a mí -dijo Ben bromeando.

-Es que no entiendo porque os obligan a llevarlo.

-Por si nos volvemos salvajes.

-¿Así de repente? Menuda tontería.

-Mira el lado bueno, muchas presas se han salvado gracias a esto.

-¿Y cuántos depredadores inocentes son privados de su libertad? Hay un montón que nunca se han vuelto agresivos y están obligados a llevarlos por el hecho de ser depredadores. ¿Y si atacan para defenderse?

-No es justo si lo miras desde esa perspectiva. Tiene gracia, yo estaba defendiendo la idea de llevar collar y tú no, parecía que nos hubiesemos cambiado los papeles.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me indigna la injusticia. Y hablando de injusticia -Judy cogió un donut y le dejó los que sobraban a Ben- voy a ver si puedo aportar mi granito de arena poniendo a criminales entre rejas.

-Tan optimista como siempre. ¡Suerte y muchas gracias!

Judy le sonrío y se dirigió a la oficina para que le asignaran una misión, pero antes de entrar sus oídos captaron una voz familiar.

-¡Soltadme! Yo no he hecho nada.

-Eso cuéntaselo a quien se lo crea. Andando.

Al darse la vuelta vio al león de esta mañana esposado, proclamando su inocencia y siendo ignorado por los policías. Como no.

-Dice la verdad, es inocente -dijo la coneja mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros.

-Esto no te incumbe Hopps.

-Sí que me incumbe McCuerno, he visto el incidente con mis propios ojos, y el león fue provocado para atacar.

-¿Tienes testigos?

-¿Es que yo no sirvo?

El rinoceronte y la elefanta se miraron contrariados y al final asintieron.

-Supongo que sí, y la gacela hizo una pésima actuación. Ni siquiera tenía un rasguño.

-Eso es porque el collar se encendió antes de que él pudiera atacar -explicó Judy mientras le quitaban las esposas al depredador.

-Lo sentimos.

-No pasa nada -El león se frotó las muñecas y después se acercó a Judy con una gran sonrisa-. Muchísimas gracias, me has librado de una buena. ¿Cómo puedo recompensarte?

-Sólo cumplo con mi deber.

-Pues si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo -Metió una de sus zarpas en el bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta pequeña. En ella ponía el logo de una tienda: "Leonard's Music"-. No creo que una tienda de música pueda ser útil en tus investigaciones, pero si necesitas ayuda ya sabes donde estoy.

-Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta -El león hizo un ademán de despedida y salió del DPZ.

-Que tierno, es la primera vez que veo como una presa defiende a un depredador.

Judy se dio la vuelta y vio a un zorro apoyado en la pared, con gafas de sol, algo no muy lógico ya que estaba en un edificio, pero ella no le prestó mucha importancia, y con un vaso de café en una zarpa. Se fijó en su cuello y se dio cuenta de que también llevaba un collar.

-Sólo he hecho lo que cualquier buen policía haría.

-Interesante, no todos piensan como tú -Tiró el envase de la bebida y mientras se acercaba a ella se quitó las gafas-. Me llamo Wilde. Nick Wilde.

Extendió una zarpa y Judy se quedó unos segundos mirándola con una ceja arqueada. Al final, la cogió con cautela.

-Judy Hopps -Le examinó extrañada. No era habitual ver a animales por la comisaría tan pronto-. ¿Se puede saber qué hace a estas horas aquí?

-Estoy esperando a mi colega, tendrían que soltarle en cualquier momento. Ah, y puedes tutearme, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal.

-Vale se- digo Nick. No quiero parecer una cotilla pero, ¿por qué le han detenido?

-Acumulación de descargas. No es que Finnick sea muy agresivo físicamente, pero enseguida se enfada y se le va la lengua con insultos -Una sonrisa perezosa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar el mal genio de su socio-. Su récord está en veinte en un día.

-Vaya, impresionante, considerando que pasas una noche en el calabozo por diez en dos días.

-Y que lo digas, es sencillamente increíble. Mira, hablando del rey de Roma por la puerta asoma.

Judy se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba mirando, y se sorprendió al ver a un animal tan pequeño esposado y siendo custodiado por dos tigres.

-Que sepáis que me he quedado con vuestras caras chavales -dijo Finnick mientras le quitaban las esposas. En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en Nick su cara se convirtió en el vivo reflejo del asco y del disgusto.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Te echaba de menos pequeñín. ¿Tú no a mí?

-No, pensaba no ver tu careto hasta un par de horas más. Y ahora larguémonos de aquí, este lugar me da náuseas.

-Vale -Se dirigieron a la puerta listos para abandonar el edificio, pero antes de irse Nick se dio la vuelta-. Ha sido un placer conocerla agente Hopps.

-Igualmente.

-Que animal más raro -dijo Ben cuando Judy estaba lo suficientemente cerca para hablar sin que los demás les escuchasen. Ella asintió.

-Y que lo digas Ben, y que lo digas.

* * *

 _ **Y aquí está el primer capítulo. El segundo está casi acabado, así que lo subiré mañana o el domingo como muy tarde. Este fanfic está basado en una de las ideas principales para Zootrópolis, en la que los depredadores llevan un collar que les da una descarga eléctrica cada vez que se vuelven algo agresivos. De esta forma están controlados y no pueden herir a las presas. No tengo muy claro cuantos capítulos va a durar, pero mi intención no es hacer una historia muy larga, ni tampoco muy corta, ya veré conforme vaya desarrollando la trama.**_

 _ **Bueno, ya no tengo nada más que decir. Espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima~**_

 _ **PKMNfanSakura.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Antes de empezar me gustaría darles las gracias a laloquita . co, sin espacios pero es la única forma de que FanFiction me deje poner el nombre de usuario, Dragon Lector, AngieMorJim, BloodbaneD4rkness y a imperialwar1234 por empezar a seguir y/o añadir a su lista de favoritos este fic. También a Alex Fox de Wilde, me alegro de que te gustase la forma en la que representé a Finnick, y a Zootopia lover, espero satisfacer tus expectativas, por dejar una review en el capítulo pasado, y por último, a aquellos lectores que no han hecho nada de lo anterior pero les está gustando esta historia.**_

 _ **Ahora sin más dilación, disfrutad del segundo capítulo).**_

* * *

 **(Un mes más tarde)**

-Ben porfa dime que te han dado información importante sobre el caso.

-Me gustaría decir que sí Judy, pero no hay nada.

La coneja apretó con fuerza el borde de la mesa mientras intentaba contener las ganas de darse un cabezazo contra ella. Había revisado todos los informes y seguido todas las pistas, pero no había nada que la llevase hacia el culpable. Se trataba de un atraco a un banco, y casualmente en el momento del incidente las cámaras estaban pasando un examen técnico para comprobar que funcionaban a la perfección, así que no tenía ninguna imagen del culpable. Judy se había reído al principio por la ironía pero ahora no le hacía ninguna gracia. Según los testigos el asaltante era de estatura media y llevaba un pasamontañas negro. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto, así que no sabían de que color tenía la piel. Los recepcionistas decían que su voz estaba distorsionada y cambiaba cada vez que hablaba, así que no sabían si era hombre o mujer.

-Pues no tengo ni una mísera pista que seguir.

-Que faena.

-Y que lo digas. Estoy tan desesperada que haría cualquier cosa por resolver este caso.

-Hm, ya veo. ¿Quieres volver a ver los vídeos de las cámaras de vigilancia de las calles circundantes? A lo mejor pasaste por alto algún detalle.

-Vale, no pierdo nada.

Ben giró la pantalla del ordenador para que Judy pudiese ver el vídeo. Le dio al play y simultáneamente el cerebro de Judy también le dio al play. Había visto el vídeo tantas veces que se lo sabía de memoria. Los ciudadanos paseaban tranquilos y en la esquina derecha se vio una sombra difusa. Se trataba del ladrón, pero no se veía casi nada. Judy se concentró en esa zona y entonces lo vio, entre la multitud había un animal.

Un animal que le resultaba muy familiar.

Un zorro.

-Ben, ¡para el vídeo!

La imagen se congeló y Judy le pidió al guepardo que hiciera zoom en el lugar del pequeño revuelo. No había duda, era Nick.

-Espera un momento, ¿ese no es el zorro con el que hablas a veces por las mañanas?

-Sí, es él. Rebobina un poco por favor -El vídeo retrocedió unos segundos y Judy pudo ver como Nick era empujado por el ladrón-. Claro, vi el vídeo antes de conocerle. Que rabia, si lo hubiera vuelto a ver antes tal vez ya habría resuelto el caso.

-Pues sí, es una pena. Y qué vas a hacer ahora, ¿esperar a que venga? Hace tiempo que no le veo por aquí.

-Yo tampoco. Le pediré a los chicos que mantengan los ojos abiertos y me avisen si lo ven en sus patrullas.

-O le podrías preguntar a su socio -dijo el guepardo apuntando a un fénec-. A lo mejor él sabe donde está.

Los ojos de Judy siguieron su zarpa y cuando se posaron sobre el pequeño animal fue corriendo a su encuentro. No quería perder ni un segundo más.

-Finnick, ¿sabes dónde está Nick?

-¿Y por qué querrías saber donde se encuentra esa escoria? -Sus ojos se llenaron de alegría al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios- ¿Se ha metido en un lío y le vais a encerrar?

-No, sólo quiero hacerle un par de preguntas. Es un testigo clave para la investigación que estoy llevando a cabo.

-Ah, en ese caso, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra el puente de piedra que ya nadie utiliza?

* * *

-Ahora giro a la izquierda y se supone que he llegado.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Finnick finalmente Judy llegó a su destino. Fue corriendo hacia el puente y cuando llegó miró hacia abajo, y sonrió enormemente al ver a Nick sentado en una hamaca. Una sensación de alivio se extendió al mismo tiempo por todo su cuerpo. Por fin sentía que avanzaba tras semanas de fracaso.

-Nick.

El zorro se quitó las gafas de sol cuando escuchó su nombre y sonrío cuando vio a la coneja.

-Pero mira quien está aquí. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos agente Hopps.

-Nick necesito tu ayuda -Judy bajó el puente mientras apuntaba en una hoja en blanco las preguntas que tenía pensado hacerle-. Sales en un vídeo en el que se ve como te encuentras cara a cara con el culpable del atraco al Gran Banco de Zootrópolis, hecho que sucedió hace varias semanas. Ha pasado un tiempo pero si podrías decirme algo sobre el culpable te lo agradecería mucho.

-Con que el atraco -Nick se levantó y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, intentando acordarse de lo sucedido-. Sí, recuerdo al atracador, iba completamente tapado así que no pude ver como era, pero no importa, porque como ya te dije una vez, conozco a todo el mundo.

-Ajá, iba completamente tapado... Espera, si conoces a todo el mundo, ¿entonces sabes quién cometió el delito?

-Sí, pero es mejor que una conejita tan cuqui como tú se mantenga alejada de esta situación y se encargue de otro caso -dijo mientas sonreía al decir "cuqui", lo que hizo que Judy dejase de apuntar y le dirigiese una fría mirada.

-Primero, ya hemos hablado de esto, no me llames cuqui, y segundo, me encanta que te preocupes por mí, pero de verdad que necesito saber quien lo hizo.

-Olvídalo, es muy peligroso.

-Por favor, eres mi única esperanza de resolver este maldito caso.

-¿Y qué obtengo a cambio? Considerando que me estoy jugando la vida por contártelo.

\- Pues... -Judy se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes, sin saber muy bien que decir. Tampoco sabía si tendría la suficiente autoridad como para darle al zorro lo que quisiese-. No sé, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Buena pregunta, ¿qué quiero? -Se quitó la corbata y se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa, dejando al descubierto el collar-. Quítamelo.

-Imposible.

-Entonces no hay trato.

-Nick por favor escúchame. Soy la primera que está en contra de esas cosas pero no puedo quitarte el collar. Pídeme lo que sea, pero no eso.

-Lo siento zanahorias. O me quitas el collar o no te ayudo. Hemos hablado un par de veces pero no somos tan amigos como para arriesgarme tanto por ti.

Nick volvió a atarse la corbata y empezó a andar por la dirección en la que Judy había venido. Pero ella no iba a quedare de brazos cruzados y ver como se alejaba poco a poco su única oportunidad de resolver el caso.

-No me obligues a hacerlo por las malas.

Eso captó la atención del zorro, lo que hizo que se parase y se diera la vuelta, sorprendido.

-¿Como que por las malas?

Judy alzó el bolígrafo con forma de zanahoria con el cual pensaba anotar todo lo el interrogatorio y apretó un botón.

-¿Entonces sabes quién cometió el delito?

-Sí, pero es mejor que una conejita tan cuqui como tú se mantenga alejada de esta situación y se encargue de otro caso.

-Obstrucción a la justícia.

Nick suspiró y se quedó mudo durante unos segundos.

-Está bien. Pero por si alguna razón necesito la ayuda de la policía en un futuro espero poder contar contigo.

-Por supuesto. ¿Entonces trato?

Judy extendió su pata y Nick sólo negó con la cabeza. No estaba muy convencido, pero no le quedaba otra opción que ayudar a la coneja.

-Trato.

* * *

-¿P-por qué estamos en Tundratown?

-Porque es donde se encuentra quien ordenó el robo. Aún puedes dar media vuelta si quieres.

-Ni lo sueñes.

Judy se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta y se abrazó a sí misma, intentando mantener el calor. Nick no le había comentado que irían al gélido distrito así que no se abrigó lo suficiente, seguro que era una especie de mini venganza. Miró de reojo al zorro y vio como una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se estaba empezando a formar en sus labios al verla tiritar. A veces se preguntaba si disfrutaba de su sufrimiento.

-¿Ves esa mansión que hay a lo lejos? Allí se encuentra tu animal. Suerte.

-Espera, ¿te vas ya?

-Mi misión era decirte lo que sé, y enseñarte donde vive ha sido un acto de generosidad que espero sea recompensado.

-Entonces no ha sido un acto de generosidad si esperas algo a cambio.

-Lo importante es que te he llevado a donde querías, ¿no? -El zorro dio media vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar ese lugar tan pronto como le fuese posible-. Suerte, la vas a necesitar.

-No la voy a necesitar, pero gracias -Judy siguió con su camino algo molesta por la actitud de su ¿amigo? Era raro, Nick y ella eran algo más que simples desconocidos, pero aún no se conocían tanto como para ser amigos. Estos pensamientos inundaron su mente, y la tuvieron absorta en su mundo hasta que sintió como alguien la agarraba del brazo.

-He cambiado de opinión, deja que te lleve, conozco un buen atajo.

Antes de que pudiera procesar la información Nick ya la estaba arrastrando por las gélidas calles. Parecía algo nervioso y no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás, como si alguien le estuviese persiguiendo.

-¿A qué ha venido este cambio de parecer tan repentino?

-A nada -Nick volvió a mirar hacia atrás y murmuró algo de que había sido una mala idea. Judy hizo lo mismo pero no vio nada, así que lo dejó pasar.

-Nick no sé si te has dado cuenta pero nos estamos desviando.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. Anda más rápido.

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo hazlo, confía en mí.

Se metieron en un callejón y Nick suspiró aliviado, pensando que había dado esquinazo a quien le estuviese siguiendo. Sin embargo, en un par de segundos dos osos polares salieron de entre las sombras y les acorralaron. Tenían cara de pocos amigos y sus ojos estaban fijos en Nick.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Judy preocupada cuando empezó a notar como se iba tensando el ambiente.

-Nada, déjamelo a mí. ¡Chicos, cuanto tiempo! ¿Cómo está el jefe? ¿Bien? Me gustaría quedarme y charlar un rato más, pero tengo cosas que hacer, así que si nos disculpais nos vamos.

Los osos negaron con la cabeza, haciéndole saber al zorro que no se iba a librar tan fácilmente. Uno le agarró y otro hizo lo mismo con Judy, que intentó liberarse sin éxito.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos cogen?

-Son los secuaces de Don Bruto Mascarpone, el capo más temido de la ciudad, y quien ordenó el atraco al banco por cierto. Digamos que no me llevo muy bien con él, por eso me prohibió volver a entrar a Tundratown, y si lo hacía, bueno, creo que no hace falta que diga lo que me puede pasar.

Judy sólo rodó los ojos al escuchar la respuesta del zorro. Por qué no me extraña pensó.

Pasado un buen cuarto de hora al final llegaron a la mansión. Los osos les llevaron a una especie de despacho, donde se encontraba Don Bruto, sentado en una silla pequeñita en mitad de la mesa central.

-Don Bruto-

-No quiero escucharte Nicky. Creo que dejé bien claro que no quería volver a verte por aquí, y que si lo hacía no serías bien recibido.

-Lo sé, pero yo sólo había venido a acompañar a mi amiga.

-Basta de excusas, ya he perdido mucho tiempo contigo -La musaraña chasqueó los dedos y los osos levantaron una tablilla de madera, revelando un lago casi helado-. Congeladles a los dos, no puedo arriesgarme a que la chica se vaya de la lengua.

-¡Espere! -Judy metió una pata en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su placa- Formo parte del DPZ, si me hace algo el peso de la ley recaerá sobre usted.

-¿Eres policía?

-Así es.

Don Bruto se quedó un rato inspeccionándola mientras pensaba que hacer con ella.

-Interesante. Soltadla, tal vez me pueda ayudar.

Los guardaespaldas dejaron libre a Judy tal y como les mandó su jefe, pero no le quitaron el ojo de encima, por si acaso.

-Supongo que habrás venido porque el traidor de Nick te dijo que ordené el atraco al banco -El zorro abrió la boca para replicar pero Don Bruto le cortó antes de que pudiera hablar-. No me vengas con que es mentira, tengo oídos en todos los rincones de Zootrópolis.

-Así es. Sólo quería hacerle unas preguntas para contrastar la información.

-Entiendo. Pues te lo diré una vez, así que escucha con atención. Sí, yo ordené el ataque al banco, ¡pero porque me están robando y no tengo ni un mísero céntimo! No sé quien es el sinvergüenza, sólo sé que me está arruinando, y tengo una hija que cuidar. Prometo no congelarte y devolver el dinero si atrapas al ladrón.

-Trato hecho.

-Bien, dispones de todos los medios que te hagan falta -dijo la musaraña mientras sonreía sasatisfecha, pensando que la coneja solucionaría sus problemas.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo? -preguntó Nick cuando pasaron unos segundos y parecía que nadie se percataba de su existencia.

-Congeladle.

-¡No! Espere Don Bruto, Nick es mi compañero y le necesito de una pieza para llevar a cabo la investigación.

-¿De verdad es tan importante? -Judy asintió y la musaraña suspiró al mismo tiempo que volvía a chasquear los dedos- Soltadle.

En cuanto Nick puso un pie en el suelo se fue corriendo al lado de Judy, por si acaso los osos se sentían traviesos ese día.

-Ahora tengo que irme a... negociar con unos clientes morosos. El oso de la entrada atenderá todas vuestras peticiones. Confío en usted, agente Hopps.

-Y no le decepcionaré.

-Genial, hay varias organizaciones criminales que van tras él ¿cómo vas a encontrar al culpable? -susurró Nick cuando el capo abandonó la estancia.

-No lo sé. Lo que si sé es que cuando antes empiece, antes acabaré.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Agradecimientos:**_

 _ **A BWolfZ9, TheBlueWolf-07 y a TwinRabbit por empezar a seguir esta historia, y a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior).**_

* * *

-¿Y no sabe quién podría haberle hecho esto a su jefe? Algún archienemigo o algún animal que busque venganza por algo.

El oso negó con la cabeza y Judy suspiró mientras anotaba su contestación. Ya había preguntado a casi todos los sirvientes de Don Bruto, incluida la ladrona que cometió el atraco (que resultó ser una canguro, famosa por ser experta en los atracos. También descubrió que quien ordenó que las cámaras tuviesen un examen técnico ese día fue un directivo del banco muy amigo de Don Bruto) y todos le decían lo mismo, o no tenían ni idea o la lista era muy larga.

-¿Ha averiguado algo agente Hopps?

-No, parece que todos sus vínculos cercanos están limpios. Y usted Don Bruto, ¿no sabrá quien querría verle en esta situación?

-Oh querida, acabo antes si te digo quien no.

-Me lo imaginaba.

Judy se sentó en el sofá del despacho mientras volvía a revisar sus notas. Había una gran cantidad de nombres y le llevaría meses el siquiera tener una oportunidad de hablar con ellos. Suspiró.

-No te vengas abajo tan rápido.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo. ¿Has visto cuantos nombres hay? Este caso es casi imposible.

-¿Casi?

-Nunca me rindo -dijo Judy orgullosa. Sí, había mucho que hacer y le llevaría mucho tiempo llegar al fin de todo esto, pero todo crimen tiene a su culpable, y ella estaba dispuesta a encontrarlo-. Podrías leer la lista. A lo mejor te suena algún nombre.

-Echaré un vistazo, pero estoy casi seguro de que no ha sido ningún enemigo suyo.

-¿Por?

-Porque no es el estilo de los mafiosos -A la mirada de incomprensión que le dirigió su compañera el zorro desarrolló su respuesta-. Estamos hablando de tipos duros y prepotentes zanahorias, animales que tienen sangre fría. A ellos les gusta causar problemas, hacerse notar, provocar tiroteos. ¿Robar sin causar un revuelo? Me suena más a un ladrón poniendo a prueba sus capacidades que a un mafioso.

-Vaya, no lo había pensado de ese modo -dijo Judy mirando al zorro con asombro-. Nick, eres un genio -Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió con orgullo.

-Qué puedo decir, llevo más de la mitad de mi vida rodeado de gente como ésta. Sé como son y como actúan.

-Así que es posible que el culpable no se encuentre en la lista de sospechosos.

-Tú lo has dicho. Y mira, hablando de sospechosos -Nick señaló la puerta con su zarpa y Judy giró la cabeza levemente. La hija de Don Bruto, Fru Fru, estaba en las manos de un oso polar, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Papaíto, ya tengo el vestido. Es perfecto, ¡y me queda como un guante!

-¿En serio? Cómo me alegro. Seguro que estarás guapísima el día de tu boda.

Judy suspiró aliviada mientras se levantaba. Había intentado interrogar varias veces a la hija del mafioso, pero casualmente o no estaba disponible o no se encontraba en casa.

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de ambas musarañas, y en cuanto Don Bruto se percató de su presencia sus ojos se abrieron, como si acabase de recordar algo importante.

-Ah, es verdad. Se me había olvidado presentaros. Agente Hopps ésta es mi encantadora hija, Fru Fru. Cielo, ella es la agente Hopps.

-Es un placer conocerla señorita - dijo Judy amablemente al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa desaparecía gradualmente del rostro de la musaraña.

-¿Agente? ¿Así que es policía?

-Sí, estoy aquí para investigar el robo del cual su padre es la víctima. Me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas, si no es molestia.

Los hombros de Fru Fru se tensaron y sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación por un instante. Después volvió a sonreír, pero Judy pudo notar que esa sonrisa era falsa.

-Oh, eh, c-claro. Pero ahora estoy un poco ocupada. ¿Podría ser un poco más tarde?

-Por supuesto. Cuando se sienta preparada.

Fru Fru susurró un gracias mientras le hacía señas a un oso polar para indicarle que la recogiese.

* * *

-Fru Fru, ¿estás lista ya?

-No.

Judy frunció el ceño tras escuchar el décimo "no" de aquel día. Cada vez era más evidente que la musaraña no estaba dispuesta a colaborar.

-Por favor Fru Fru -la coneja apoyó su cabeza en la puerta de la habitación a causa de su frustación y cansacio- abre la puerta, sólo son unas preguntas, no durara mucho.

-Es que no estoy lista. Tengo que, eh, ¡secarme el pelo!

-Pero si te lo has secado hace veinte minutos.

-¿Ah sí? Quería decir que... ¡me estoy poniendo el pijama!

Judy cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, intentando no gritar. ¿Por qué siempre que conseguía una pista las cosas se torcían y era incapaz de avanzar?

-Déjamelo a mí -Nick puso su zarpa en el hombro de la coneja y la apartó gentilmente de la puerta-. Soy el zorro indicado cuando se trata de persuadir a animales.

Volvió a llamar a la puerta y se aclaró la garganta para que su voz sonase mejor.

-Fru Fru soy yo, Nick. Entiendo que estés nerviosa pero te aseguro que Judy no es la poli mala. No te va a presionar a contestar si no quieres, pero nos vendría muy bien tu ayuda para hacer que la investigación avance y así ayudar a tu padre, porque quieres ayudar a tu padre, ¿cierto?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y al final la puerta se abrió. Ambos animales entraron en la habitación de la pequeña musaraña, y se extrañaron al ver que era grande, muy grande, incluso para animales de su tamaño. El oso que se encontraba dentro y el cual les había abierto la puerta abandonó la estancia para darles más privacidad.

-Muy bien, empecemos con el interrogatorio. Fru Fru, ¿tienes alguna mínima idea de quién querría ver a tu padre en esta situación?

-Papi tiene muchos enemigos, cualquiera podría haberlo hecho.

-Ajá, ya veo. Y, ¿no notaste nada raro los días anteriores?

Fru Fru negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y hay algo que quieras contarnos?

Fru Fru miró a Judy y después a Nick. Agachó la cabeza después de ver al zorro y entonces la coneja pilló la indirecta.

-Nick, ¿podrías esperarme fuera?

-Consigo que te abra la puerta, ¿y me lo agradeces así? -El zorro cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, indignado, pero la fría mirada que Judy le envío fue suficiente para hacer que acatase su mandato.

-Y ahora que estamos solas y en confianza, ¿tienes algo que contarme?

-Sí -Fru Fru suspiró y tragó saliva antes de empezar su relato-. Hace un par de semanas empecé a hablar con un seguidor de Instapaw. Bueno él empezó a hablar conmigo. Me dijo que era muy guapa y que quería conocerme pero yo ya estoy enamorada del amor de mi vida, es más en apenas unos días me casaré. Bueno ese no es el caso, decliné su oferta amablemente, diciéndole que no estaba interesada pero que podíamos seguir hablando. Pasaron los días y se ganó mi confianza, hasta el punto en que me pidió que hicera una transferencia a su cuenta bancaria porque no tenía nada que llevarse al hocico y yo acepté porque me compadecí de él -Fru Fru inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-¿Necesitas un descanso? Podemos parar si quieres.

-No, estoy bien. El caso es que no me aclaro con todo el tema bancario, papi es el que se encarga de eso, así que le di el número de cuenta y la contraseña para que cogiera lo que quisiera. Es para una buena causa y a mi padre le sobra el dinero, pensé. Los primeros días eran cantidades ridículas y seguimos hablando como si nada. Pero un día me despierto con un mensaje privado suyo que dice "muchas gracias por todo preciosa" y al cabo de unas horas se oye un grito en la casa, y es mi padre porque nos hemos quedado en la ruina.

-¿Tienes las conversaciones que mantuviste con él?

-No, alguien las eliminó, y ha borrado su cuenta.

-Ya veo, menuda faena -Las dos no dijeron nada durante unos minutos y al final Judy rompió el silencio-. Tienes que decírselo a tu padre.

-Pero-

-Tiene que saber la verdad Fru Fru.

-Es cierto -Se secó las lágrimas y se puso en pie-. ¿Me acompañas, por favor?

-Claro que sí.

Judy cogió a la pequeña musaraña y pudo notar como empezó a tiritar a medida que se iban acercando al despacho de Don Bruto. Al entrar Judy la dejó en la mesa y se apartó un poco para darles privacidad.

-Papi, tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Y qué es tesoro?

-Pues -Fru Fru miró de reojo a Judy intentado encontrar apoyo y la coneja asintió, indicándole que siguiera, pero la pequeña musaraña estaba demasiado asustada como para continuar, así que Judy acudió a su auxilio.

-Su hija quería comentarle algo relacionado con el robo.

Don Bruto asintió, indicándole a su hija que siguiera.

-Yo, yo quería decirte que, que... ¡Papi lo siento, yo he perdido tu fortuna!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-¡Le di el número de cuenta y la contraseña a un animal que pensaba que necesitaba dinero, pero me engañó! ¡Sé que he sido muy tonta por hacer lo que hice pero de verdad creía que lo necesitaba!

Fru Fru empezó a llorar y Don Bruto estaba tan asombrado que se quedó sin palabras. Cuando al fin procesó la información sólo fue capaz de formular una pregunta.

-¿Y por qué no me has dicho nada?

-Porque tenía miedo de que te enfadases conmigo y me castigases.

-¿Castigarte? ¿Pero cuántos años tienes? -Don Bruto se quedó callado durante unos segundos y al final sonrió-. Todos cometemos errores tesorito mío. Y además eres mi hija, ¿cómo voy a enfadarme contigo?

-Papi -Fru Fru sonrío y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su padre, quien no dudó en devolvérselo.

-Que escena más tierna.

Judy estuvo a punto de gritar del susto pero alguien puso una zarpa en su boca justo tiempo. Alzó la vista y vio que era Nick.

-Déjame adivinar, ahora vamos al banco, ¿no?

* * *

-¿Cómo que no me puede dar la información?

-Lo siento, pero no hay registros de que la cuenta bancaria que menciona haya hecho una transferencia en los últimos dos meses.

Judy estuvo a punto de insultar al recepcionista del banco pero Nick la cogió del brazo para detenerla y tranquilizarla.

-Mira, mi amiga aquí presente ha tenido que pasar por mucho para avanzar tanto en un caso considerado para muchos imposible. Así que si yo fuera tú, espabilaría y me daría prisa en encontrar esa maldita transferencia, porque Don Bruto no es el único que tiene sicarios sedientos de sangre a su disposición, no sé si me estoy explicando.

El recepcionista volvió a teclear la cuenta bancaria de Don Bruto, visiblemente nervioso, para ver si obtenía algún tipo de información. Repasó los resultados para ver si había pasado algo por alto, y al final la encontró.

-Ajá, aquí está -Una expresión de alivio se reflejó en su rostro, pero al instante fue reemplazada por una de confusión-. ¿Eh? Pero que extraño, no me aparece el destinatario.

-¿No aparece? ¿Lo ha mirado bien?

-Nick da igual, si no tiene la cuenta a la que se transfirió toda la fortuna de Don Bruto, no la tiene.

-Pero-

-Agradezco tu ayuda pero amenazarle no va a servir de nada -Las orejas de Judy descendieron, al igual que su mirada-. Siempre hay un primera vez para todo, y esta es la primera vez que no resuelvo un caso. Buenos días, y gracias por su atención.

La coneja se dio la vuelta y muy lentamente abandonó el banco. Nick se quedó en la recepción, bastante desconcertado al ver como la coneja optimista con la que solía hablar por las mañanas en la comisaría mientras esperaba a que soltaran a Finnick se convertía en el vivo reflejo de la tristeza.

-Judy...

* * *

 ** _(Aquí está por fin, el capítulo tres. A partir del siguiente empezará la acción, y tal vez sea un poquito largo, o a lo mejor lo separo en dos. No sé, ya veré que hago conforme lo vaya escribiendo. Y antes de que se me olvide, a lo mejor tardo un poco en subirlo porque la semana que viene tengo los exámenes finales D: aunque la parte buena es que dentro de nada es verano, y eso significa que tendré un montón de tiempo libre para escribir._**

 ** _Ya no tengo nada más que decir, espero que os haya gustado._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima~_**

 ** _PKMNfanSakura)._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Hola, ¿cómo están? Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este cap, pero me ha costado bastante que quedase como quería. La parte buena es que es más largo que los demás así que espero que eso lo compense. Como siempre muchas gracias a quienes hayan agregado este fic a su lista de favoritos, lo estén siguiendo o hayan dejado un comentario.**_

 _ **BWolfZ9: me alegra que te guste la historia, y seguiré tu consejo. Espero no tirarme un mes para actualizar esta historia pero no me apresuraré a escribir los caps.**_

 _ **Zootopia lover: gracias! Si Nick te hace reír entonces estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo jejeje. No sé porque pero tengo la impresión de que Don Bruto no se enfada nunca con Fru Fru y siempre se lo perdona todo, no importa que haya hecho. Y la parte de los fugitivos viene enseguida, en uno o dos capítulos la cosa empezará a ponerse interesante.**_

 _ **LCreamSonic: me llena de orgullo y satisfacción que mi historia sea de tu agrado, okno XD. ¿Selectivo? Guau, espero que te saliera bien y consiguieras la nota que te hace falta. Por suerte los exámenes me han salido bien :D y si no hay problemas en un año me veré en tu situación. Me pongo nerviosa con sólo pensarlo.**_

 _ **Guest: a que sí? A mí también me gustan, es más tengo algunas ideas en mente para escribir más historias sobre este querido fandom pero primero voy a intentar adelantar ésta, porque sino me estancaré y no quiero que eso suceda. Aún no soy capaz de escribir dos al mismo tiempo :/**_

 _ **TwinRabbit: ... soy tonta, no me di cuenta de que estaba usando el guión corto -.-" los diálogos de este cap también están así porque yolo, pero en el siguiente lo cambiaré, muchísimas gracias por decírmelo. Y me alegra ver que la personalidad de los personajes es la misma que en la película, eso es lo que más me preocupa. Espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia.**_

 _ **loveread444: bienvenida al fandom entonces :D y me halaga que una veterana espere con ansias a que actualice, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, sin más dilación, aquí está el capítulo cuatro en todo su esplendor).**_

* * *

 **(Un tiempo más tarde)**

-¡Ben, Ben! -gritó un zorro visiblemente nervioso mientras entraba en el DPZ a toda velocidad-. ¿Sabes dónde está Judy? Tengo que verla ahora mismo.

-S-sí. Está en la oficina esperando con los demás a que el jefe Bogo asigne las misiones -contestó el guepardo algo asustado, ya que el griterío le había pillado desprevenido, por no hablar de lo raro que resultaba ver al zorro en ese estado.

-Vale, muchas gracias. Nos vemos.

Nada más llegar Nick llamó a la puerta y sin esperar contestación entró. Enseguida se convirtió en el centro de atención, casi nadie se atrevía a interrumpir al jefe cuando repartía las misiones, sólo él.

-¿Qué quieres Wilde? -preguntó Bogo bastante molesto. Estas interrupciones venían siendo más habituales de lo que le gustaría.

-¿Me la puedo llevar un momentito? -contestó mientras señalaba a Judy, haciendo que el búfalo rodase los ojos.

-Mira, me parece muy bien que seáis mejores amigos para siempre y que hayáis demostrado que un depredador y una presa pueden confiar entre ellos en estos tiempos que corren, pero me gustaría que dejases de irrumpir en la oficina para llevarte a mi mejor agente cada dos por tres.

-Cinco minutos como mucho, lo juro, palabra de zorro -dijo llevando una zarpa al corazón en un gesto solemne al mismo tiempo que Bogo suspiraba.

-Está bien, pero no quiero que Hopps vuelva tarde como la última vez.

-Descuide jefe, volveré antes de que pueda echarme de menos.

La coneja se bajó de la silla y fue corriendo a encontrarse con su amigo.

-¿En que lío te has metido esta vez?

-En ninguno, pero no me gustaría hablar de eso aquí. Vayamos a la cafetería que hay al lado.

-Vale, pero no te enrolles mucho que en cinco minutos tengo que estar de vuelta.

-Descuida.

Después de pedir un batido de zanahorias y otro de arándanos, Nick empezó a hablar.

-¿Recuerdas el caso del robo de Don Bruto?

-Sí, el único que he sido incapaz de resolver. Gracias por recordarme el peor día de mi vida.

-Eh, ese día nos hicimos oficialmente amigos cuando te invité al concierto de Gazelle para animarte, tendría que ser el mejor día de tu vida.

-¿Vas a decirme de una vez que pasa o me has llamado solamente para recordar viejos tiempos? Porque eso puede esperar.

-Ya voy ya voy. Paciencia -El zorro metió una zarpa en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una foto-. ¿Te suena este tipo?

Judy cogió la foto y entrecerró los ojos, intentando recordar de quien se trataba.

-Sí, pero ahora mismo no me acuerdo de quien es.

-Doug, más conocido como la mano derecha de la alcaldesa Ovina.

-Ah, el que le sigue a todas partes. ¿Qué tiene que ver con el robo? -preguntó mientras le devolvía la foto.

-Ha llegado cierta información a mis oídos y parece ser que él fue quien lo organizó todo. Quien creó la cuenta, quien habló con Fru Fru, quien hizo la transferencia y quien borró el rastro que pudiera dejar su actuación.

-¿Y por qué querría el dinero? La alcaldesa le da un buen sueldo.

-Mis fuentes aún no lo han averiguado, pero están en ello. De todas formas una de las hipótesis es que es para la alcaldesa, claro que también podría querer quedarse el dinero para él solo.

-Entonces si Doug es un sospechoso eso significa que tengo una nueva pista.

-Sí, he venido lo antes que he podido para decírtelo. Pero eso no es todo, parece ser que Don Bruto no es el único a quien le han robado, últimamente muchos maestros del crimen se están despertando con sus cuentas bancarias vacías, y al haber obtenido sus ganancias ilegalmente no pueden denunciar su robo.

Judy asintió lentamente mientras absorvía la nueva información que Nick le había proporcionado. La idea de poder resolver ese maldito caso y destapar uno mayor hacía que el corazón le fuera a mil, pero antes de idear su nuevo plan de acción no puedo evitar preguntar algo.

-Y quién te lo ha dicho.

-No voy a decírtelo, pero mis fuentes son muy fiables, confía en mí.

-Siempre me dices que confíe en ti.

-¿Y alguna vez te he fallado? -preguntó el zorro con una sonrisa astuta.

-No, la verdad es que no -contestó Judy mientras le devolvía la sonrisa-. Pero volviendo al tema que nos interesa, ¿cómo se supone que voy a investigarle? Ese tipo es prácticamente intocable.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que va a tener una reunión con un colega esta tarde en el museo y tenía pensado ir, claro que si te quieres apuntar por mí no hay problema.

-Me encantaría ir. ¿A qué hora es la reunión?

-A las seis y media, así que quedaremos en el museo a las seis menos cinco. Hay una visita guiada a las seis, podemos camuflarnos con los visitantes y esperar al momento adecuado.

-¡Genial!

-Pero no te vengas arriba, no creo que podamos sacar mucha información de esta pequeña expedición.

-Lo sé lo sé, intentaré no emocionarme demasiado -Judy se acabó su bebida y se levantó mientras miraba la hora en su móvil-. Será mejor que vuelva, ya han pasado más de cinco minutos y al jefe no le hará ninguna gracia que llegue tarde.

-Bueno -dijo Nick mientras tomaba un sorbo de su batido y se encogía de hombros- a estas alturas ya tendría que saber que los zorros no suelen cumplir sus promesas.

* * *

-Sin embargo, aún existían depredadores salvajes en la edad media, por lo que las presas tenían que ir bien armadas para garantizar su seguridad.

-¿Vamos a tener que fingir mucho más?

-Shhh, habla más bajo. Y no, sólo un ratito. La reunión es a las seis y media y son y veinticinco.

-Pero no sabemos donde van a reunirse.

-Yo sí no te preocupes -El guía dejó de hablar y se cruzó de brazos mientras les dirigía una fría mirada junto con todos los turistas-. Lo siento.

-Como iba diciendo, habían muchos depredadores que todavía eran salvajes y no sólo eso, sino que tenían planeado convertirse en los nuevos gobernadores para que el comer presas dejase de ser un delito. Es aquí cuando estalla una de las guerras civiles más sangrientas de todo Zootrópolis, y las armas que pueden ver a la izquierda son las que se usaron en aquella batalla. Ahora visitaremos la sala dedicada al período de paz posterior, por favor síganme.

Antes de que Judy pudiera dar un paso hacia delante Nick le agarró el brazo y señaló un póster que anunciaba la exposición de la Primera Guerra Mundial la semana que viene.

-Detrás hay una puerta -susurró mientras se acercaba y efectivamente, el póster estaba tapando una puerta abierta, y el único objeto que impedía el paso era una cinta roja.

Nick la levantó e hizo un gesto para que Judy pasara primero. Después de andar varios minutos por un pasillo oscuro llegaron a una sala que no estaba muy iluminada. Era pequeña, y en el centro había un agujero rodeado por una barandilla. Al acercarse a él, Nick y Judy pudieron observar como Doug estaba esperando a alguien con impaciencia. La coneja sacó su teléfono móvil y empezó a grabar.

-Perdona Doug, pero es algo difícil entrar sin que nadie te reconozca.

Un puercoespín trajeado apareció en la habitación con un gran maletín en su pata. La pareja le reconoció enseguida, era el jefe de la empresa nacional de collares para depredadores, el señor Espínez.

-Ya veo, no sueles llegar tarde. ¿Traes el dinero?

-Sí, aquí está, pero sabes cual es el trato.

-Cambiar la ley para obligar a los depredadores a llevar tus nuevos collares, lo sé, pero para eso necesitamos cambiar los resultados de los experimentos, que no han salido como planeábamos, y para hacer eso y mantener a tanta gente callada...

-Necesitáis la pasta, lo sé, pero no puedo daros más o sino mi empresa se quedará en números rojos. Saluda a la alcaldesa de mi parte y dile que todo saldrá bien.

-Descuida.

Tras esa breve conversación el puercoespín se fue pero Doug se quedó para contar el dinero y asegurarse de que su compañero no le había timado.

-¿Lo tienes?

-Lo tengo -Judy dejó de grabar y guardó el móvil-. Pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaban hablando, y no han mencionado a Don Bruto ni han hablado sobre ningún robo así que la grabación no me sirve de mucho. ¿Y por qué habrá nombrado a la alcaldesa?

-Ni idea, pero no lo averiguaremos si nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada.

-Tienes razón. Vámonos, antes de que nos descubran.

Nick asintió con la cabeza y también se levantó sigilosamente. Empezó a andar con cuidado pero se detuvo cuando una bala le pasó a escasos centímetros de su frente.

-¡Eh vosotros! ¿¡Adónde creéis que vais!? ¡Volved aquí ahora mismo! -gritó Doug mientras volvía a disparar.

Sin perder ni un segundo la pareja echó a correr, pero por caminos distintos. Nick salió de la estancia por el pasillo oscuro y acabó en la sala de la guerra civil mientras que Judy se aventuró en las profundidades del museo.

-Ya estamos a salvo, huyamos antes de que nos encuentre zanahorias -Al no obtener respuesta de su compañera Nick se dio la vuelta, sólo para darse cuenta de que Judy no estaba con él-. ¿Zanahorias?

Mientras tanto, la ya mencionada coneja estaba corriendo por su vida. Aunque era consciente de que la salida era por el otro lado el disparo la había asustado y lo único que ocupaba su mente en aquel momento era huir, no importa hacia donde, hecho del cual se arrepintió pasados varios segundos. No veía ninguna salida cerca y estaba segura de que acabaría arrinconada.

 _Bang._

El sonido de otro disparo retumbó por todo el museo y eso hizo que Judy corriese más rápido, si es que era posible. Lo había escuchado demasiado cerca, y sus oídos captaban unos pasos que se acercaban a un ritmo desorbitado. Tras unos instantes interminables para la coneja por fin llegó a una sala más o menos oscura, donde los numerosos objetos que no se encontraban en exposición le proporcionarían un buen escondite. Al final decidió colocarse detrás de un gran cartel que se encontraba a la izquierda, cuya sombra ocultaría perfectamente su existencia.

-Conejita, sal de donde estés -canturreó el carnero cuando llegó-. Sólo quiero hablar, no voy a hacerte daño.

 _Claro, hablaremos sobre como no tenía que haberme entrometido y luego me pegará un tiro_ pensó Judy.

Doug empezó a removerlo todo y a rebuscar entre los diversos objetos. Algunos de carácter frágil cayeron al suelo y se rompieron en varios pedazos.

-Me estás cabreando -Judy se asomó un poco y vio que estaba dejando toda la estancia hecha un desastre-. Si te encuentro estás muerta, así que si aprecias tu vida no dejes que te encuentre.

Doug siguió rebuscando y cuando ya se estaba acercando a Judy paró. De repente se formó un silencio sepulcral en la sala, y Judy dejó de respirar, temiendo incluso que pudiera escuchar el latido de su corazón.

...

...

...

 _Bang._

Un sonido, y después dolor. Mucho dolor.

Judy gritó cuando notó como la bala se alojaba en su pierna derecha y enseguida se llevó ambas patas al lugar de la herida. Había empezado a sangrar, y el dolor era tal que por un momento se olvidó de que un carnero la quería matar.

-Aquí estás.

El cartel que había delante de ella desapareció, mostrando a un Doug muy enfadado. Judy retrocedió todo lo que pudo, que no fue mucho, ya que pronto su espalda chocó con la pared del museo. El carnero extendió una pata mientras sostenía la pistola con la otra.

-Dámelo conejita.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Sólo tengo una bala, y te advierto de que no suelo fallar, fue un golpe de suerte que tu amiguito saliera con vida.

Judy escaneó la sala intentando idear un plan de escape, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que con su herida no iría muy lejos.

-¿Me lo vas a dar o te lo voy a tener que quitar de tus frías patitas?

-Voy -Lentamente se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y estuvo apunto de dárselo pero paró en cuanto sus oídos captaron el tenue sonido de unos pasos. Nick se estaba acercando, si le entretenía el tiempo suficiente tal vez no tendría que entregarle el teléfono.

-¿Por qué vais a cambiar la ley? Los depredadores ya llevan un collar, no veo la necesidad de hacerles llevar otro.

-Con que intentando retrasar lo inevitable. Solamente te diré que no es de tu incumbencia.

-Me lo imaginaba. Si no me dices nada más me quedo igual.

-Esa es la idea preciosa.

-No me llames preciosa.

-Te llamo como quiero, ¿entiendes? Espera -El carnero abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta del plan de la coneja-. ¡Estás ganando tiempo! Mira que eres estúpida. ¿Pues sabes qué? He cambiado de opinión. Pensaba dejarte con vida porque a la alcaldesa le caes bien, pero como te crees tan lista a lo mejor esto te hace aprender la lección.

Alzó la pistola y en ese momento Judy vio con el rabillo del ojo como una bola naranja se iba acercando hacia ellos a un ritmo peligroso. Sonrió al ver que su amigo acudía en su ayuda pero su felicidad no duraría mucho tiempo.

Nick saltó cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de Doug y le mordió el cuello al mismo tiempo que él disparaba. Gracias a esa acción la bala cambió de trayectoria y acabó en el teléfono de Judy, por lo que la coneja no sufrió más daños.

-¡AH! -El carnero gritó de dolor y empezó a dar vueltas para intentar quitarse al zorro de encima, y lo logró. Nick voló por los aires mientras una gran descarga eléctrica sacudía todo su cuerpo, dejándole medio inconsciente.

-¡NICK! -Judy se levantó pero volvió a caerse a causa de la herida. Sin embargo la preocupación por su amigo era mayor que el dolor que sentía, así que intentando contener las lágrimas se arrastró hasta que llegó a su lado.

-Nick, di algo -La coneja acarició el brazo del zorro pero él no reaccionó. Respiraba con dificultad y su cuello era más rojo de lo habitual. Eso sólo hizo que la preocupación de Judy aumentase, la intensidad de la descarga era proporcional al comportamiento del depredador. Si simplemente se alteraba o gritaba recibía un pequeño calambre que le bajaba los humos al instante, pero si atacaba... la descarga podía dejarle inconsciente durante un par de días-. Nick...

-¡Me ha mordido! ¡Y estoy sangrando! ¡Definitivamente los depredadores estáis fuera de control!

-¡El único que está fuera de control eres tú! ¡Si no hubieras empezado a disparar como un loco ésto no hubiera pasado! -gritó Judy al borde de un ataque de pánico, y habría seguido sino fuera porque Nick reaccionó y le tomó afectuosamente la pata, haciendo que la coneja le volviera a prestar su completa atención. El zorro tenía los ojos entreabiertos y le estaba sonriendo, provocando una sonrisa contagiosa en el rostro de la coneja.

-¿Estás bien?

-No estoy muerto... así que supongo... que sí... estaba a punto... de preguntarte... lo mismo.

-No voy a decir que estoy bien porque me duele, pero si tú lo estás entonces yo también -dijo mientras reía nerviosamente, pero después de ese breve sentimiento de alivio Judy volvió a fruncir el ceño-. Y ahora cómo vamos a avisar a los demás, mi móvil está roto.

-Tranquila están... de camino -Nick cerró los ojos mientras inhalaba profundamente. Después de tragar saliva volvió a abrirlos-. Llamé a la policía... cuando nos separamos... por si acaso... y a una ambulancia... también.

-Menos mal -Judy volvió a suspirar aliviada y le dio un beso en la frente a Nick mientras seguía acariciandole el brazo-. Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien.

* * *

En cuanto el personal médico llegó se llevaron a Doug enseguida, sin embargo tardaron un poco en atender a Nick, a pesar de que sus heridas eran más graves. Un par se quedó en el museo para atender la herida de Judy, que era más leve y no requería una hospitalización inmediata.

-Vaya vaya, le doy la tarde libre y me encuentro con ésto -dijo una voz muy familiar y algo enfadada. Judy giró la cabeza para ver que se trataba del jefe Bogo, y sólo pudo responder a su cara de pocos amigos con una sonrisa inocente.

-Lo siento señor.

-Y yo lo siento más por usted agente Hopps, porque su amigo está detenido.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Tiene una audición exquisita, me ha oído perfectamente.

-Sí que le he oído pero, lo que quiero decir es, señor le ha atacado para protegerme.

-Para protegerla o no ese zorro ha herido de gravedad a un ciudadano honrado, ¡podría haberle matado! Por lo tanto representa un peligro para la sociedad.

-No me parece justo, le hace ésto porque es un depredador, si hubiera sido una presa no habría tomado esa decisión.

-La pequeña diferencia es que una presa no haría eso. De todas formas últimamente no para de defenderles. ¿De que lado está Hopps?

Esa pregunta le causó un gran enfado y en otras circunstancias le habría contestado algo ofensivo e insultante. ¿De que lado estaba? ¿Es que habían "lados", el de las presas y el de los depredadores?. Pero ahora mismo Judy no se sentía con ganas de iniciar una pelea, se había quedado con el corazón roto al escuchar la noticia y ya tenía bastante con evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Por eso, con toda la tranquilidad y seriedad que pudo reunir le contestó:

-Del de la justicia señor.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(¡Aquí está el quinto capítulo! Siento mucho la demora en serio. Quería acabar el siguiente capítulo y subirlos juntos pero ya os he hecho esperar demasiado, así que como especie de compensación este cap es algo largo. Como ya tengo la mitad del otro supongo que tardaré un par de días en subirlo pero no mucho. Espero que os guste y perdón otra vez por la demora. Como siempre me gustaría agardecer el apoyo de aquellas personas que han añadido esta historia a su lista de favoritos o la han empezado a seguir y por supuesto a aquellas que me dejan reviews. Imperialwar1234, Zootopia lover, Gashicalmy, Atzuko-san y cmanriquez18 os dedico este capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis (imperialwar1234 por favor no me hagas nada, solo soy una chica normal con problemas de organización, a cualquiera le puede pasar D:)).**_

* * *

—Esto no, esto no, esto tampoco, aquí no pone nada interesante, esto ya lo sé —Judy pasó las hojas del libro _Collares: todo lo que necesitas saber_ esperando encontrar información relevante sobre estos, pero nada. Después de pasar días intentando mostrar la inocencia de su amigo se dio cuenta de que era un esfuerzo inútil. Era un depredador que había atacado a una presa siendo consciente de que la descarga que recibiría por ello le podría dejar inconsciente durante días, así es como era percibido y el hecho de que lo hubiera hecho para salvarla, algo que no se cansaba de repetir, no hacía ni una pequeña variación en esa visión que cada presa de Zootrópolis tenía sobre él. No era de extrañar entonces que le encerrasen en la prisión preventiva del Distrito Tundra, apartado de toda forma de civilización hasta que se emitiera su juicio, un acto desmesurado para la coneja pero que al ser considerado un criminal peligroso en potencia las autoridades lo calificaban de prudente. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para ella, y cansada de tanta injusticia, porque cabe mencionar que Doug no fue detenido a pesar de que la disparó, ideó un plan, un plan tan alocado y que podía afectar a tantos animales que Judy se cuestionó el estado de su salud mental cuando se le ocurrió, pero estaba segura de que si jugaba bien sus cartas todo saldría a pedir de boca. El plan empezaba con la liberación de Nick pero como no había forma legal de hacerlo Judy optó por hacer las cosas a su manera. Por eso había dedicado las semanas de su rehabilitación a leer libros y libros sobre los dichoso collares, pero como sospechaba no daban indicación alguna de como se podían quitar sin hacer saltar la alarma, aquella que llamaría a la policía y proporcionaría una gran descarga que dejaría inconscientes tanto al depredador que lo llevaba como al animal que intentase liberarle.

—Hopps.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe y Judy superpuso un montón de formularios sobre el libro. Lo último que necesitaba era que su jefe le pillara ojeando eso.

—¿S-sí señor? —Se maldijo a sí misma cuando tartamudeó. Si quería hacerle creer que todo iba bien entonces tendría que actuar de forma natural y relajada.

—¿Cómo van esos formularios? —preguntó el búfalo mientras se sentaba en una mesa cercana, aparentemente ajeno al nerviosismo de la coneja.

—Estupendamente —contestó con una sonrisa, aunque al estar ocupada leyendo la verdad es que no había hecho gran cosa, hecho del cual se dio cuenta su jefe al echar un vistazo rápido sobre los diversos papeles en blanco que cubrían la mesa.

—Ya. Bueno en realidad venía a preguntarle si todo va bien.

—Sí, ¿por?

—Porque su rendimiento ha bajado mucho desde la detención de Wilde, es como si estuviera en su mundo en vez de prestar atención a su trabajo.

—Ah, eso —Los hombros de Judy se relajaron mientras soltaba un suspiro, aliviada—. Supongo que me ha afectado más de lo que pensaba pero no se preocupe estoy bien.

—Bueno solo quería decirle que siento mucho lo de su amigo pero si la hace sentir mejor no es el único depredador encarcelado de esa manera.

—Sí, me alivia saber que no es el único y que hay montones de depredadores encarcelados injustamente —La frialdad y sarcasmo con los que soltó aquellas palabras le sorprendió incluso a ella, no pretendía decirlo de esa manera pero tampoco se arrepintió.

—Lo siento Hopps pero me vi obligado a hacerlo, imagínese el revuelo que habría causado si le hubiera dejado en libertad. El miedo se habría apoderado de la ciudad.

—Supongo que tiene razón, pero Nick no tiene que sufrir por la estrechez mental de algunos ciudadanos.

—Ya lo sé y ya le he pedido perdón personalmente, si estuviera en mis manos haría lo que fuera, yo también lucho por la justicia aunque no lo parezca.

—Pues efectivamente no lo parece. La justicia no es cumplir las órdenes del gobierno ni hacer lo que la mayoría cree correcto, se trata de hacer lo que hay que hacer, nos guste o no.

—Lo sé pero esto no es un cuento de hadas donde todo el mundo baila y canta y resuelve los problemas como por arte de magia, esto es la vida real, aquí las cosas no son tan fáciles.

—O a lo mejor nos empeñamos en hacerlas difíciles.

—Eres demasiada ingenua Hopps, no te vendría mal madurar un poco.

El búfalo se levantó y se fue sin decir ni una palabra más. Judy se sintió incluso peor después de esa charla, ahora sí que no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Miró el reloj, las seis menos cinco, cinco minutos y su turno se acabaría. Cinco minutos y tendría el fin de semana para investigar. Cinco minutos y otra semana en la que Nick estaba en aquella cárcel, y ella sin poder hacer nada al respecto. La desesperación y la impotencia se apoderaron de ella, ya no sabía que hacer. En los libros no ponía nada y estaba segura de que no encontraría la información que tanto ansiaba en ningún lugar. Metió el libro en su bolsa y dejó los formularios bien ordenador en su mesa, ya los rellenaría el lunes. Salió de su oficina cabizbaja y aunque intentó evitar a Ben, ya que en ese momento no le apetecía hablar con nadie, por desgracia él la vio.

—Judy no tienes muy buena cara, ¿has dormido estos últimos días?

La coneja volvió a maldecir en voz baja, si la había visto no le iba a ignorar. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó a escasos centímetros del mostrador.

—No, no puedo, ¿cómo quieres que duerma cuando Nick está encarcelado injustamente?

—Cierto, pero ya hemos hablado de este tema, no te beneficia pasarte las noches en vela. No descansas y te cuesta más pensar con claridad.

—Me da igual, no descansaré hasta liberarle. Si tuviera la certeza de que hay una forma de quitar ese estúpido collar sin que suene la alarma.

—La hay.

Los ojos de Judy se abrieron como platos mientras miraba de forma incrédula a Ben. ¿De verdad había una?

—¿La hay?

—Sí, todos los veterinarios están capacitados para ello, ya sabes por si sufrimos algún accidente y nos tienen que quitar el collar. También tengo entendido que nuestros padres tienen una especie de llave con la que también pueden quitárnoslo por si nos hacíamos daño de pequeños pero queda registrado.

—O sea que los padres de Nick tienen esa llave.

—En principio deberían —La cara de Judy se iluminó por completo tras escuchar esas palabras. Y pensar que se podía haber ahorrado todo este tiempo si le hubiera preguntado a Ben desde el principio. Se sentía como una completa imbécil pero mirando el lado positivo ya sabía cual era su siguiente paso—. ¿Por qué estás sonriendo de esa manera? Con las ojeras das miedo.

—¡¿Dónde viven?!

—N-no lo sé —La energía con la que la coneja había formulado esa pregunta desconcertó al guepardo. Hace tan solo unos segundos parecía un zombie y ahora irradiaba vitalidad—. ¿Por qué-

—¡Ben dímelo! Es de vital importancia para el futuro de los depredadores.

—Voy voy —El depredador se metió en el sistema y tras unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad a Judy al final encontró la información que estaba buscando—. Aquí está, el hogar de los Wilde. Ya te he pasado las coordenadas.

—¡Genial! Voy a verlos ahora mismo.

—¡Espera! Te recomiendo que te arregles un poco, no querrás darles un infarto con esas pintas.

—Cierto, entonces hoy descansaré e iré mañana. ¡Gracias Ben, eres el mejor!

—Eh, ¿de nada? —La coneja abandonó la comisaría a una velocidad descomunal, dejando al guepardo anonadado. Definitivamente la falta de sueño la estaba afectando de mala manera.

* * *

—Número dieciséis, número dieciséis…

Después de pasarse toda la noche y parte del día durmiendo Judy se despertó con energías renovadas. Incluso ella tuvo que admitir que lo necesitaba y se prometió no dejar de lado sus horas de sueño. Volviendo al tema que nos interesa, el señor y la señora Wilde vivían en el número dieciséis de la calle Habana, casi en las afueras de la ciudad. Era una casa bastante modesta y algo apartada de las demás. Judy se llegó a cuestionar si de verdad vivían allí pero no tenía tiempo para planteárselo. Llamó a la puerta tres veces y esperó pacientemente. Tras unos segundos se abrió, revelando a una zorra algo mayor.

—Buenos días señora Wilde, soy-

—¿Judy Hopps? —preguntó la depredadora y la coneja asintió lentamente, ¿cómo lo sabía? Ante la cara de asombro que ella puso la zorra sonrió— Nick me ha hablado un montón de ti, por favor pasa.

¿Que Nick había hablado mucho de ella? Interesante… La coneja entró en la casa y siguió a la depredadora hasta el salón. Durante el trayecto vio diversas imágenes, en la mayoría de ellas había un zorro llevando a otro más pequeño en brazos. Ambos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Judy supuso que se tratarían de Nick y su padre. Cuando llegaron la madre gesticuló hacia un sofá verde al que no le había sentado nada bien el paso de los años. La coneja se sentó pero la depredadora se quedó de pie.

—Siento el desorden, no esperaba ninguna visita. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Café o té?

—Estoy bien solo quiero hablar y no importa, su casa está muy limpia.

—Gracias —Después de asegurarse de que su invitada estaba cómoda también se sentó—. Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Judy abrió el hocico pero después lo cerró cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir. Estaba tan centrada en conseguir esa pequeña llave que se le había olvidado planear una conversación para romper el hielo. Afortunadamente la señora Wilde acudió en su auxilio.

—¿Cómo está Nicholas? Sé que no está bien que te lo pregunte y tampoco debería preocuparme tanto pero es que hace semanas que no me llama.

¿No sabía que Nick estaba en la cárcel? Aunque bueno, este lugar parecía estar apartado de la civilización así que tampoco le sorprendía mucho. Ahora se encontraba con un dilema moral: ¿le decía la verdad y le rompía el corazón o se lo ocultaba y la dejaba seguir viviendo feliz en aquella mentira?

—Está muy bien, perfectamente —Al final optó por la última opción. Ella no era quien para amargarle el día, la señora Wilde parecía una señora amable y tranquila, lo que le hizo preguntarse si Nick había salido a su padre porque no se parecía a ella, al menos en lo que a la personalidad respecta ya que ambos compartían ese par de ojos verdes hermosos. Además si todo iba como planeaba Nick no tardaría en volver a ser libre.

—Menos mal, no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima. Con este zorro nunca se sabe, puede parecer muy tranquilo pero se mete en líos con una facilidad preocupante —Rió nerviosamente y Judy se limitó a sonreír. Si ella supiera—. Lo siento, ¿qué querías?

—Pues me preguntaba si aún conservaba esa pequeña llave, ya sabe con la que le puede quitar el collar a Nick —Gracias a la preocupación de la zorra a Judy le dio tiempo a planear una pequeña conversación y optó por la opción más fácil, utilizar su empleo como excusa perfecta.

—Claro.

—¿Podría entregármela?

—No estoy segura, me dijeron que me la quedase y que no se la diera a nadie bajo ningún concepto.

—Son órdenes de arriba pero si quiere le puedo conseguir un documento judicial —Un documento que esperaba no pidiera porque sino adiós a su plan.

—No, no hace falta. Eres amiga de Nicholas así que supongo que estarás diciendo la verdad —Judy se vio incapaz de ignorar las punzadas que atacaban a su corazón, se sentía fatal por mentirle de esa manera pero era por una buena causa se decía, y eso aliviaba un poco su culpa. La depredadora se levantó con dificultad y abrió un baúl que se encontraba debajo de una ventana. De ahí sacó una caja bastante limpia para haber estado encerrada durante tanto tiempo. Tenía algo de polvo pero estaba en buen estado. La señora Wilde se dio la vuelta y se la entregó a Judy.

—Aquí está.

—Muchas gracias, no sabe el favor que me acaba de hacer.

—No tienes porque dármelas. Los jefes pueden llegar a ser un poco agobiantes —Judy asintió y se levantó, ahora solo le faltaba anular la maldita alarma.

—Gracias otra vez señora Wilde, ahora tengo que irme pero si necesita algo solo tiene que pedírmelo.

—Pues podrías, si no es mucha molestia, ¿decirle a mi hijo que me llame más a menudo? Me trae por la calle de la amargura cuando pasan meses y no sé nada de él, a lo mejor a ti te hace caso.

—Por supuesto. Bueno aún tengo varias cosas que hacer. ¡Nos vemos!

—Adiós querida. Puedes venir cuando quieras, las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

Judy asintió otra vez y al salir de la casa empezó a dar saltos de alegría. Ya tenía la llave, ahora solamente necesitaba que un científico le prestara sus habilidades. Pero para ello necesitaría dinero. ¿Qué obtienes cuando juntas dinero e ilegalidades? Mafia, a lo mejor Don Bruto estaría interesado en financiar su plan.

* * *

Entrar en la mansión no le fue nada fácil a Judy. No solo el taxista se había negado a dejarla cerca por el miedo que sentía hacia el capo y por ello se vio obligada a andar gran parte del recorrido, por si eso fuera poco el oso guardián se negaba a dejarla entrar sin una invitación. Después de estar varios minutos discutiendo al final Judy le dijo que si no creía que era una amiga de Don Bruto que le preguntase a su jefe. Después de renegar entre dientes fue a preguntarle y cuando volvió le abrió la puerta y le dejó entrar sin decir ni una palabra. Con un gracias bastante forzado Judy se dirigió al despacho bajo la mirada atenta de los sirvientes. Ni que fuera la primera vez que estuviera allí.

—Mira quien está aquí. ¿Conseguiste averiguar algo más, querida? —preguntó esperanzado la musaraña al verla entrar a su despacho.

—No, lo siento Don Bruto pero el animal que le robó sabía como borrar sus huellas —Si os dijeran que Judy no miente probablemente no os lo creeríais después de leer este capítulo, ya van tres veces en un mismo día pero tenéis que entenderla. ¿Cuál sería la reacción de la musaraña al saber que un alto cargo del gobierno era el ladrón? Judy no quería ocasionar más problemas así que decidió callarse la verdad, por ahora—. Es más me temo que vengo a pedirle un favor.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

—Pues verá —Judy se acercó a Don Bruto y después de susurrarle su petición le contó su plan, por si acaso no accedía a ayudarla por buena voluntad.

—Eso es algo muy ambicioso querida, me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas. Dame la llave, mi equipo se pondrá manos a la obra enseguida.

Judy dejó el pequeño chip en la mesa y Don Bruto chasqueó los dedos. Un oso polar se acercó y lo cogió, esperando recibir órdenes de su amo.

—Al laboratorio, que hagan lo que ya saben.

El oso asintió y abandonó la sala a un ritmo bastante rápido.

—¿Sabe cuánto tardará más o menos?

—No mucho, una hora máximo. Fru Fru está deseando verte, ¿por qué no vas con ella? Te avisaré cuando esté listo.

—Vale, muchas gracias.

Después de ser escoltada durante todo el trayecto (Judy tenía la impresión de que no le caía muy bien a los osos) llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Fru Fru. Después de obtener un agudo _Adelante_ por respuesta la abrió. La musaraña sonrió al verla.

—Judy, ¡cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?

—De maravilla. ¿Conseguiste averiguar algo más del robo?

—Sí, pero es un secreto. No se lo he dicho a tu padre por si le sentaba mal así que confío en ti. ¿Sabes quién es el carnero que sigue a la alcaldesa Ovina por todas partes?

—¿El señor Doug? —Judy asintió— No lo entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver él con todo esto? Si siempre se ha portado bien con papá.

—Es lo que me gustaría saber. Por lo que ha llegado a mis oídos tu padre no ha sido el único al que han robado. También vi como el señor Espínez le entregaba un maletín lleno de dinero.

—¿El de la empresa de collares?

—Ese mismo.

—La última vez que estuvo aquí salió un momentito de la sala de reuniones para hablar por teléfono con alguien y me pareció oírle decir algo de reforzar la seguridad y mantener el poder pero no sé muy bien a qué se puede referir. Sus ingresos están a años luz de las demás empresas de collares, nadie le hace sombra así que la competencia no tiene porque preocuparle.

—Ya veo, pero me da en la nariz que no se refiere a su empresa —dijo Judy pensativa mientras las palabras del puercoespín resonaban en su mente. _Saluda a la alcaldesa de mi parte y dile que todo saldrá bien._

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Nick? —preguntó Fru Fru, sacando a la coneja de sus pensamientos.

—Es una larga historia pero digamos que le han encarcelado injustamente.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Justo cuando Judy iba a abrir el hocico llamaron a la puerta. El mismo oso que envió Don Bruto al laboratorio la abrió.

—El jefe la llama.

¿Tan rápido? Judy le dio las gracias y dijo que bajaría en un momento. Se dio la vuelta y acercó sus patas a Fru Fru.

—¿Vienes?

—Por supuesto.

La musaraña se acomodó en las patas de Judy justo como la última vez que la coneja estuvo aquí. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y al entrar en el despacho dejó a Fru Fru al lado de su padre. Un oso se acercó y le hizo entrega de la llave.

—Aquí está. He hecho lo que me has pedido así que espero que cumplas tu parte Judy.

—Claro que sí Don Bruto, no le decepcionaré —Tomó la llave y después de despedirse y declinar amablemente la oferta de quedarse a cenar, pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer, abandonó la mansión. Aún seguía sorprendida por lo poco que había tardado, pensaba que le costaría un par de días, después de todo se trataba de una operación meticulosa. Claro que tal vez esa rapidez se debía a que no era la primera vez que hacía algo similar, ya que aunque él llevaba el collar el cuello de Fru Fru estaba desnudo. Puede que como animal dejase mucho que desear pero como padre no tenía ninguna queja. Se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ahora solamente le faltaba investigar el centro penitenciario donde se encontraba Nick y ya empezaría su plan de liberación masiva.


	6. Chapter 6

—Nuestras instalaciones son de las más seguras del país. Están repletas de alarmas, sensores de movimiento, cámaras, hay dos en cada esquina por cierto, ...

Después de prometerle a Bogo que trabajaría mucho si le dejaba hacer una visita a la prisión preventiva donde se encontraba Nick el búfalo la envío tan rápido como le fue posible. Quería que el rendimiento de la coneja fuera el mismo de siempre, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo por la rehabilitación. Cuando Judy llegó supuso que tendría que pasar un montón de cacheos y revisiones para poder entrar y que los animales se comportarían de una manera bastante profesional, pero no. Le cachearon una vez y pasó por un detector de metales por puro protocolo, ya que según el armadillo si fuera por él le habría dejado pasar sin ningún problema. Judy no sabía si ese descuido era porque confiaba mucho en ella o porque no tenía ganas de hacer su trabajo. Decidió quedarse con la primera opción. La guía que le había tocado, una osa panda llamada Mandy, tampoco es que fuera mucho mejor. Su trabajo consistía en explicarle más o menos el funcionamiento de la prisión no en presumir sobre lo segura que era y su alta tecnología, no habían pasado cinco minutos y Judy tenía la cabeza como un bombo, además ya se le habían escapado algunos datos que seguro eran confidenciales. La osa siguió alardeando hasta que llegaron a la puerta que separaba la recepción de la cárcel, donde pasó una especie de llave magnética por una ranura cercana a esta. El exterior de la prisión estaba pintado de blanco para que pasase más desapercibida y solamente tenía una planta, aun así era de una expansión considerable.

—Solamente se puede acceder con este pase, muy pocos lo tienen y son menos los que están autorizados a entrar. Puedes sentirte afortunada de que se aceptase tu petición.

—Ya veo. Es que me fascinan las prisiones preventivas y me gustaría poder saber más de ellas.

—Pues estás en el lugar indicado, esta prisión es la que mejor alberga a los culpables hasta el día de su juicio. El riesgo de fuga es prácticamente nulo.

Eso ya lo veremos.

—Como dato curioso te diré que todas las luces excepto las de recepción se apagan exactamente a las diez de la noche —Un dato muy interesante sin duda, ya sabía Judy a que hora tenía que llevar a cabo su plan—. Bueno me estoy desviando del tema principal, esta prisión está dividida en sectores y cada sector alberga una familia. Felinos, mustélidos, cánidos…

Cánidos, ahí es donde estaría Nick, tenía que encontrar la forma de que la osa le enseñase donde se encontraba.

—¿Y hay alguna diferencia entre los sectores?

—No, son todos iguales pero nos es más fácil separarlos así. ¿Quieres ver uno?

¿Lo decía en serio?

—Sí, si no es mucha molestia.

—Claro que no, ¿cuál quieres ver?

—El de los cánidos.

—Buena elección, están en el sector 2-C, sígueme.

Judy tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de preguntar si esto era una broma. ¿Tanto confiaban en ella? Por lo que había leído el acceso estaba prohibido a la mayoría de los agentes, casi se sentía mal por lo que iba a hacer. Mandy dio media vuelta y mientras hacía como que escuchaba Judy memorizó el recorrido, por suerte no estaba muy lejos.

—Aquí estamos.

Volvió a pasar la misma llave magnética por una ranura cercana y la puerta se abrió. Todas las puertas eran iguales, estaban hechas de un material transparente y resistente, Judy supuso que sería para que pudieran ver mejor lo que pasaba al otro lado. La habitación constaba de un pasillo y de celdas a ambos lados, siendo el color predominante de la estancia el verde.

—Están ordenados alfabéticamente pero no por la letra por la que empieza su nombre sino su apellido.

Nick se apellidaba Wilde, así que sería de los últimos. Judy aprovechó para echar un vistazo a las distintas cámaras de seguridad, sería algo difícil esquivarlas pero si esperaba a que apagasen las luces… aunque seguramente tendrían visión nocturna les sería más difícil identificarla, bueno tenía pensado escapar así que tampoco importaba mucho si la veían o no. La osa seguía presumiendo y Judy asentía de vez en cuando para que pareciera que estaba prestando atención pero en realidad estaba ocupada buscando la celda donde se encontraba Nick. Cuando ya estaban llegando al final divisó un letrero en el que ponía "W" y todos los presos cuyo apellido empezaba por esa letra se hallaban ahí. Por muy emocionada que estuviera por ver a su amigo no pudo evitar rodar los ojos cuando le vio, estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta y parecía estar la mar de a gusto. Ella preocupándose y él tan tranquilo.

—Ya puedes hacerte una idea de como es el resto de la instalación, lo único que varía son los inquilinos de las celdas.

—Ya veo. Por cierto de camino aquí no he visto que desactivaras los sensores y no ha saltado la alarma. ¿Es silenciosa o…?

—Oh eso es porque Phil los ha desactivado momentáneamente, en cuanto salgamos los volverá a encender, normalmente solo se apagan por la mañana durante unos minutos para entregar el desayuno, otros para la comida y después por la noche para hacer la entrega de la cena, seguimos unos horarios muy estrictos como puedes ver. Cada celda tiene su propio baño y cada día se les entrega un nuevo uniforme a la hora del desayuno para que estén limpios, como puedes ver algunos viven mejor aquí que fuera.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta —dijo Judy mientras recordaba a Nick tumbado en su cama y durmiendo plácidamente.

—Bueno pues hasta aquí llega tu visita guiada, siento que haya tenido que ser tan corta pero estamos hasta arriba de trabajo. Sin embargo puedes tomarte algo en la cafetería si te apetece quedarte un rato.

—No importa. Una última pregunta ¿la única entrada es la puerta principal?

—Sí, la única operativa al menos. Había otra por la cual nos entregaban los suministros pero dejaron de utilizarla hace años, es mejor tener solo una así todo está más controlado. ¿Eso es todo?

—Creo que sí. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

—De nada, si mal no recuerdo en tu comisaría hay copias de los planos de estas instalaciones, lo digo por si aún quieres saber algo más. Bueno tengo que irme, ha sido un placer atenderte has mostrado una gran atención a todas las explicaciones. Si te gustaría que te destinasen aquí solo tienes que decírmelo y yo me encargaré del resto, nos serías de gran ayuda.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias de nuevo.

Judy alzó la pata para despedirse y salió de la prisión. Puede que estuviera a prueba de fugas pero una cosa estaba clara, y es que los empleados no estaban a prueba de despistes. Si no hubiera estado tan ocupada presumiendo tal vez Mandy se habría dado cuenta de que la coneja le había quitado la llave. Ahora que sabía a lo que se enfrentaba decidió volver para echar un vistazo a los planos y prepararse bien.

* * *

Cuando Judy sacó el mapa de los archivos se dio cuenta de porqué la osa había presumido tanto, ese complejo estaba repleto de sensores, sí ya se lo había dicho pero no creyó que era para tanto. El pensar que solamente tendría una oportunidad para ejecutar su plan y que no podía permitirse el lujo de cometer ningún fallo la estresaba pero también la alentaba a dar lo mejor de sí misma, iba a esforzarse al máximo.

Ya había llegado, y estaba preparada. Llevaba un abrigo blanco que la resguardaría del frío en la huida, gafas de visión nocturna y un spray que le revelaría la ubicación de los láseres por si acaso no era capaz de desactivarlos, respiró hondo para intentar calmar sus nervios y finalmente entró. La puerta principal como muy bien había dicho su guía era el único punto de acceso al edificio así que se vio obligada a adentrarse por ahí, tenía la opción de la puerta que nadie usaba pero estaba segura de que si la tiraba abajo o intentaba abrirla de alguna forma sonaría una alarma y no quería que todo acabase antes de que pudiera empezar, si eso ya se arriesgaría cuando tuviera a Nick. En realidad daba igual por donde entrase, lo fundamental era causar una distracción para tener el tiempo suficiente para actuar, si conseguía que las alarmas no sonasen y que la distracción durase el tiempo adecuado todo saldría bien. El que estaba en la recepción era el armadillo de la otra vez, ese tal Phil, y Judy sabía que no iba a levantarse por nada del mundo así que tenía que darle una razón de peso y el ordenador era ideal. Fue a la cafetería y se hizo un café en la cafetera, le extrañó mucho que no hubiera nadie pero por el lado bueno así podía llevar a cabo la siguiente parte del plan sin problemas.

—¡Hola!

—Ah, la conejita del otro día, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Ni se había dado cuenta de que había entrado antes, genial.

—Pues estaba pensando en lo que me dijo Mandy y me gustaría que me trasladasen aquí pero no sé que requisitos tengo que cumplir exactamente y mi jefe está hasta arriba de trabajo así que no puedo preguntárselo, ¿sería mucha molestia para usted decirme qué tendría que hacer?

—Claro que no, enseguida te lo digo —Mientras el armadillo se puso patas a la obra Judy dejó el café en la mesa y se asomó para que pareciera que quería ver lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando se aseguró de que no le estaba prestando atención dio un ligero codazo, derramando el café sobre el portátil.

—Dios mío —Intentó parecer arrepentida y se llevó ambas patas a la boca—. Lo siento mucho, qué torpe soy, ¿quiere que vaya al baño a por papel?

—No, no hace falta ya voy yo, ya has hecho suficiente.

—Lo siento, de verás —Qué simpático.

Judy acompañó al armadillo hasta el baño y cuando este entró contó hasta tres. Le empujó, cerró la puerta, cerró la puerta de fuera y puso una silla debajo del pomo para que no pudiera salir. Cuando acabó miró hacia ambos lados, todo estaba despejado por mucho que gritara nadie le iba a escuchar. Sin perder ni un segundo volvió a la recepción para ver si sería capaz de desactivar los sensores pero el portátil estaba muy dañado, no importa tenía el spray _. Ha sido muy fácil, demasiado_ pensó mientras se dirigía a su destino, ni guardas en la entrada ni en ninguna sala, era como si le estuvieran invitando a pasar… No, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, era la hora de actuar. Miró su reloj y sonrió, faltaban unos escasos segundos para que fueran las diez. Se puso las gafas de visión nocturna y cuando las luces se apagaron entró en la sala de los sectores. Fue directamente al 2-C, intentado evitar las cámaras pero en lo que más se centró fue sobretodo en rociar de vez en cuando el spray para que le revelase la ubicación de los sensores. Pasó la llave por la ranura y una lucecita verde se encendió, dejándola pasar. Los presos se la quedaron mirando asombrados, no era habitual que entrasen a esas horas.

—¿Quién eres?

Parecía que Nick no era el único que podía ver en la oscuridad. Ella siguió andando, ignorando los comentarios y la preguntas de los demás, centrándose en llegar a la celda que le interesaba.

—¿Zanahorias? —Su amigo la había localizado antes que ella a él. Judy se dio prisa y se posicionó enfrente de su cámara—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a verte.

—Pues podrías haber venido antes.

—No podía, estaba ocupada.

—Haciendo qué. Qué puede ser más importante que visitar a tu mejor amigo, si es que me consideras tu amigo.

—¿Puedes dejarte de dramatismos por una vez y cerrar el hocico?

—Pero entonces no sería yo querida —El zorro ni se inmutó ante la fría mirada que le dirigió la coneja, capaz de congelar al más temido de los depredadores. Él se limitó a ofrecerle una de sus típicas sonrisas pero se calló.

—Además vine antes pero el señorito estaba durmiendo.

—Eso suena tan yo que no soy capaz de inventarme una buena excusa para justificar mi acto.

Judy no pudo evitar sonreír, le había echado mucho de menos, Nick era único en su especie. Abrió la puerta de la celda y la volvió a cerrar en cuanto entró, según había oído decir a la osa si estaba abierta durante más de cinco segundos se le notificaba a recepción y aunque supuestamente no había nadie no quería correr riesgos innecesarios.

—¿Por cierto por qué llevas esas gafas, y cómo has conseguido que te dejen entrar?

—Es una historia muy larga, luego te lo explico todo —Siguió andando hacia él con paso decidido, y aunque Nick podía verla no alcanzaba a distinguir qué escondía en su puño—. Cierra los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—¡Cierra los ojos!

—Voy.

Finalmente se posicionó enfrente del zorro y se puso de puntillas para llevar a cabo su plan. Al no llegar a su cuello puso una pata en su hombro para ver si se podía impulsar pero aun así no llegaba, así que le pidió al zorro que se agachase y sorprendentemente el zorro acató esa orden sin rechistar.

—Zanahorias no sé lo que estás haciendo pero más te vale que no sea una broma porque sino...

 _CLIC._

Al escuchar un ruido metálico abrió los ojos de par en par y lo que vio le dejó sin palabras. Judy estaba sonriendo y en una pata tenía el collar que durante tantos años había llevado, al que ya consideraba tristemente parte de su ser.

—Eres libre Nick.

Sus zarpas se fueron corriendo a su cuello para inspeccionarlo y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando tocó esa piel, hacía tanto que no era capaz de hacerlo.

—Judy —Una gran sonrisa, genuina, se empezó a formar en sus labios.

—Bueno, es lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo —fue interrumpida por el gran abrazo de Nick. Ella simplemente sonrió mientras rodaba los ojos y se lo devolvía.

—Gracias Judy —le susurró mientras intentaba contener los sollozos.

—Estos zorros, qué sentidos son.

Después de unos segundos Judy se separó, no había tiempo para agradecimientos ahora lo primordial era escapar.

—Vamos rápido, antes de que nos descubran —Judy fue a abrir la puerta pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Nick.

—Espera, ¿nos estamos escapando?

—¿A ti qué te parece?

El zorro se quedó callado durante unos segundos con un semblante serio, procesando la información, y al final se empezó a reír.

—Estás loca Hopps —dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza pero aún así salió de su celda junto a ella. Ya estaban a punto de salir del sector cuando una voz preguntó:

—¿A dónde vas Wilde?

Antes de que Judy pudiera decirle a Nick que no hablase y que se centrara en salir él le respondió.

—A dar una vuelta, no me esperéis despiertos.

—Tío ojalá yo también tuviera un amigo en la pasma.

—Empieza por hacer amigos y luego si eso vas progresando.

Un gran rugido colectivo se escuchó en la sala mientras todos los depredadores reían a carcajadas, después se escucharon varios gemidos cuando los collares soltaron una descarga también colectiva. Judy se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Nick.

—¿Qué?

—Me parece genial que aquí seas el amo pero si hacen ruido vendrán a ver que pasa y sorpresa te estás fugando.

— _Nos_ estamos fugando, y hago énfasis en nos, no creo que tengas pensado quedarte por aquí después de ayudarme.

—Cierto, bueno eso da igual. Hay una puerta que nadie usa pero tenemos que dar toda la vuelta y tardaríamos demasiado, en la entrada principal no hay nadie a lo mejor podemos salir por ahí.

—Mientras salgamos de aquí como si nos tiramos por una ventana.

—Me alegra que seas tan colaborativo, ahora haz exactamente lo mismo que yo, sé mi sombra, ¿entendido?

Evitando las cámaras y los sensores llegaron a la sala principal y Judy no pudo evitar maldecir en voz baja cuando se asomó por la puerta acristalada. Tonta tonta tonta a quién se le ocurre, habían como diez polis ahí tomándole declaración al armadillo, habría sido tan fácil escapar por la puerta que nadie utiliza pero noooo, ella tenía que ser mejor que nadie como la jefa que es y arriesgar la misión porque la otra puerta estaba muy lejos. Coneja boba.

—¿Qué pasa, por qué te has parado?

—Cambio de planes, hay como unos diez agentes ahí dentro, vámonos antes de que nos vean.

Tarde.

—¡Ahí está, es la coneja que me encerró!

Diez pares de ojos se posaron en Judy y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que si no actuaba rápido la misión podría echarse a perder.

—¡Corre!

A tomar por saco las cámaras y los sensores, ya les habían pillado. Innumerables alarmas empezaron a sonar por toda la prisión mientras las luces volvían a encenderse pero esta vez eran de color rojo.

—¡Cerrad las puertas!

Judy no entendió muy bien a qué se referían con eso, no tenía pensado entrar en ninguna celda pero lo pilló enseguida cuando una gran barrera metálica cayó del techo, separándola de Nick.

—¡Judy! ¿Estás bien?

—¡Huye Nick! Llegarás a la puerta si sigues recto y giras a la-

—¡Me da igual, no pienso dejarte aquí!

—¡No seas tonto y haz lo que te digo por una vez! —La sombra que se cernió sobre ella le indicó que no podía discutir durante mucho más tiempo. Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaban, diez agentes grandes y corpulentos con caras de pocos amigos, pero tenía una ventaja, al ser grandes se escabulló entre ellos sin ningún problema, sus movimientos torpes no fueron un impedimento para ella. Ahora que se había librado de ellos tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar a Nick.

Nick no sabía muy bien adonde iba cuando empezó a correr. Si hubiera escuchado las indicaciones tal vez tendría una oportunidad de escapar pero no podía irse y dejar a Judy aquí, o salían los dos o no salía nadie. Solo podía desear que se las apañase bien y que se encontrasen pronto, esa cárcel era un laberinto enorme y entre las luces rojas que parpadeaban, el sonido de las sirenas y las barreras que caían cada dos por tres no tardó en desorientarse aún más. En un momento dado le pareció que estaba corriendo en círculos, todo era igual. Ya había perdido la motivación, solo seguía porque empezaba a escuchar como los agentes se acercaban a él y cuando se dio la vuelta vio que efectivamente le seguían unos cuantos. No podía más, estaba agotado y aunque parecía que el camino de la izquierda era seguro estaba convencido de que le pillarían enseguida, decidió rendirse no llegaría muy lejos.

—Te tenemos pequeñín, ahora sé bueno y no nos causes más problemas, vuelve a la celda si no quieres que te llevemos por la fuerza.

¿Pequeñín? ¿Cuántos años pensaban que tenía? Nick estuvo a punto de hacer uno de sus famosos comentarios pero una voz femenina le interrumpió.

—¡No mientras esté viva!

La voz vino de arriba y al alzar la vista vio como la rejilla del conducto de ventilación caía encima de la cabeza de un agente, noqueándolo. La siguiente en bajar fue Judy, quien sacó de su cinturón una especie de spray y se lo roció al resto de guardas, nublándoles la vista.

—¡Zanahorias!

—Este spray no solo sirve para revelar la localización de los láseres —dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras agitaba el mencionado objeto. Después se lo volvió a guardar y agarró a Nick por el brazo— ¡Vamos, por aquí hay un atajo!

Al girar un par de veces llegaron finalmente a la salida. Judy pasó la tarjeta y se encendió una lucecita verde pero la puerta no se abrió. Extrañada la volvió a pasar y la luz se volvió a encender pero la puerta seguía sin abrirse. Entonces se dio cuenta de que si nadie la había utilizado tal vez estaría congelada por el aire gélido de Tundratown. Se empezaron a escuchar pasos por la parte inferior del pasillo y Judy se mordió el labio, esto no podía acabar así.

—Vamos, ábrete.

—Eh, zanahorias, no quiero ser un aguafiestas pero creo que están a punto de alcanzarnos.

—Pues esta estúpida puerta no se abre —Se cruzó de brazos y pataleó el suelo rápidamente mientras pensaba en algún plan—. Vale, no me gusta utilizar la fuerza pero es nuestra única opción, a la de tres empujamos, ¿entendido?

—Entendido.

—Pues vamos. Uno.

—Dos.

—TRES.

Al tirar la puerta abajo el viento ártico que había congelado la puerta les dio la bienvenida. Se habrían quedado quietos después del enorme contraste de temperatura pero los pasos de los agentes les dieron las energías que necesitaban para echar a correr. Judy lo llevaba mejor pero Nick al llevar solo el uniforme estaba muerto de frío.

—V-vale, ya estamos fuera. A-ahora d-dónde nos escondemos.

—Hay un cobertizo abandonado cerca de la entrada al Distrito Selva Tropical, he dejado suministros y está muy bien camuflado, podemos pasar la noche ahí ya pensaremos qué hacer mañana.

—¿L-la entrada? No sé s-si voy a llegar, hace m-mucho frío.

—Pero no está muy lejos.

—N-no sé zanahorias, no me siento muy s-seguro estando allí.

—¿Tienes un plan mejor? Mira, mientras estamos perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo nos están buscando y seguramente nos van a encontrar como no nos demos prisa —A pesar de estos argumentos Nick seguía sin moverse—. Solo será por esta noche, nos iremos mañana —Judy empezó a oír sirenas en la distancia y cambió su actitud, tenía que ser más firme con él—. No hay tiempo, o nos movemos o nos pillan y no pienso echar esto a perder porque el señorito tiene dudas.

—Vale —Al ver que el zorro tiritaba de frío y andaba tan rápido como un perezoso Judy se quitó el abrigo blanco y se lo dio, no solo para que entrase en calor sino porque su pelaje grisáceo le permitía camuflarse bien en la nieve, no se podía decir lo mismo del de Nick que al ser naranja llamaba demasiado la atención. Estuvieron caminando durante un par de minutos y el zorro se detuvo, le daba la impresión de que se habían perdido, el paisaje no había cambiado desde que habían escapado de la cárcel.

—¿F-falta mucho?

—No —Estaban tan cerca que Judy no tardó en distinguir el cobertizo entre la nieve—. Está allí, vamos Nick haz un último esfuerzo, piensa que hay una hoguera calentita esperándote.

Al llegar Judy se apresuró en preparar el fuego, el zorro se había tumbado nada más entrar por la puerta, estaba congelado, el ir poco abrigado le había pasado factura y la coneja temió que hubiera podido coger una hipotermia, no había caído en traerle ropa de repuesto. Con cuidado le acercó a la hoguera y cuando se encontró mejor le ofreció algo de comida pero él la rechazó, diciendo que había acabado de cenar.

—¿Por qué has hecho esto?

—El qué.

—Ya sabes, liberarme.

—Ah, pues —antes de contestar le dio un mordisco a su zanahoria— me pareció injusto que te encarcelaran así que decidí hacer lo que creía que debía hacer.

—Repito, estás loca.

—Pero eso no es todo, digamos que tu encarcelación ha sido la gota que ha colmado mi vaso, estoy harta de que os traten tan mal a los depredadores así que había pensado en liberarlos a todos y mi pequeño plan empezaba contigo. Sé que suena a misión imposible y probablemente esta no sea la forma ni el lugar indicado para pedírtelo pero, ¿quieres ayudarme? —Antes de que Nick pudiera darle una respuesta Judy se apresuró a añadir— Si no quieres está bien, no quiero que te sientas obligado ni nada por el estilo.

—Pues claro, si tu mejor amigo no va a ayudarte entonces quién lo va a hacer, aunque me cuesta un poco hacerme a la idea.

—Genial, ahora solo nos falta una base de operaciones segura.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, Judy pensaba qué lugar sería perfecto como refugio y Nick ya tenía uno en mente, la cuestión era si le gustaría a su amiga.

—Conozco un lugar —dijo cada palabra lentamente, como si no estuviera seguro de querer contárselo— no nos molestará nadie y encima está escondido, pero está en la ciudad.

—Y cómo llegaremos allí.

—Tú déjame eso a mí querida, cuando se trata de pasar desapercibido soy todo un experto —Bostezó y se acurrucó junto a la hoguera, de repente le había entrado sueño—. Ahora si no te importa me voy a dormir, ha sido una noche curiosa cuanto menos.

—Sí, será mejor que repongamos fuerzas —Judy le imitó y también se tumbó cerca de la chimenea—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches zanahorias.

—Por cierto tu madre está preocupada.

Los ojos de Nick se abrieron de par en par cuando escuchó como Judy mencionó a su madre y la coneja tuvo que contener una risita cuando vio su expresión aterrorizada.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en esto?

—Fui a visitarla —la cara de Nick no tenía precio— me dijo que le habías hablado mucho de mí.

—Madres, como lo exageran todo.

—La tuya no tenía pinta de estar exagerando.

—Buenas noches.

—¿Qué le has contado? Tengo curiosidad.

—Buenas noches Judy.

La coneja rio y volvió a cerrar los ojos, decidió dejarlo estar de momento pero si pensaba que se había librado de esa conversación estaba equivocado.

—Buenas noches.

* * *

 _ **(Ese momento en el que te da un mini ataque al corazón cuando Google te dice que no se puede abrir ese documento y piensas que todo el capítulo se fue a la puta y tienes que volver a escribirlo :/ wueeeno la cosa se pone interesante, ¿cuál será ese escondite súper seguro que Nick tiene en mente? No sé si es muy obvio o no, creo que sí pero eso ya es cosa del siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima~**_

 _ **PKMNfanSakura).**_


End file.
